


'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do

by flickawhip



Series: Lacey Evans Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rumours bother Lacey, until you give her your heart...





	'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do

\- “Why are you so sad?”   
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “You smile too much.”  
\- You murmur the words, move to take her hand  
\- Hating that she flinches  
\- Hating that she’s still afraid  
\- Hating that she’s upset  
\- “Yeah, you try being hated for something you aren’t...”  
\- Her words are weak  
\- Angry but sad  
\- You sigh  
\- Step closer  
\- Pull her into you despite her protests  
\- Tighten your arms around her when she shivers  
\- “Don’t let him upset you babe...”  
\- “They think I’m...”  
\- “Yeah? Well, you aren’t.”  
\- You mutter the words  
\- Stroking her hair gently  
\- Noting her soft sigh  
\- Hating that she still sounds shaky  
\- “He’s a liar...”  
\- You pause then add  
\- “He doesn’t deserve your tears...”  
\- She sighs again  
\- Nestles closer  
\- Her hands finally tangling into your shirt  
\- “Thank you...”


End file.
